Interest in providing rich user experiences in operating a vehicle has grown in parallel with the proliferation and advancement in graphical displays. In this regard, in-vehicle graphical displays installed in interior surfaces of a vehicle convey information to an operator. To improve the user experience, in-vehicle displays are becoming increasingly similar and have capabilities that parallel displays used in computing systems. As such, an in-vehicle graphical displays may include one or more LCD and/or LPD screens that have capabilities for rendering graphics, receiving touch input, and the like.
A substantial factor in determining the productivity and utility that a vehicle operator derives from a graphical display is the user-friendliness and convenience of the user experience. Even a small difference in ease of use and convenience can make a significant difference in productivity. The adoption of graphical displays presents a substantial opportunity to improve the ease of use in operating a vehicle. In addition, opportunities exist for customizing a vehicle to the tastes and needs of a particular vehicle operator.